bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Forsaken Cainhurst Castle
Forsaken Cainhurst Castle is a location in Bloodborne. Description Forsaken Cainhurst Castle is the giant castle belonging to the Cainhurst Vilebloods, now abandoned to time, and covered in snow and ice, following the raid of the Executioners who slaughtered their inhabitants mercilessly, leaving only the servants alive. Interestingly, the Castle grounds, halls and chambers are completely permeated by four identical statues. What makes them interesting is that only one of the statues is male, while the other three are representative of women. The great, ruined castle is comprised of a large patium filled with ice and dead trees that appears to have catastrophically collapsed under its own weight. A great hall filled with servants that clean the floors and pillars of the luxurious castle; a dining room, with the most luscious silverware decorating the tables can be seen, as well as a large amount of portraits of royalty are exposed on the walls. But the most important part of this decadent construction is the gigantic library that has an unimaginable size, truly colossal and likely an indication of the history and elitist and refined standards of the Vilebloods. Atop the Castle, on the rooftops, a strange, large, wooden throne can be found, and beyond it lies a secret. Lore The noble family that once lived there disappeared without a trace. Its grand stature is visible from Hemwick far into the distance, even through the thick fog of the lake. It is unclear what has happened in terms of temporal progression in Cainhurst, as time in it appears stranger than in other areas of Yharnam. Access Reaching the castle requires the Cainhurst Summons, and can only be done after defeating the Witch of Hemwick. If the player possesses the Summons, approaching the big obelisk in the open area in Hemwick Charnel Lane just before the Witch's Abode will trigger a cutscene showing the arrival of a horse driven carriage. Entering this carriage will transport the player to the castle and grant 2 Insight. Lamps in the Area *Forsaken Cainhurst Castle *Logarius' Seat *Vileblood Queen's Chamber Connections *Hemwick Charnel Lane **Witch's Abode Enemies *Bound Widow *Bloodlicker *Cain's Servant *Lost Child of Antiquity *Parasite Larva Boss *Martyr Logarius Notable Loot *Blood Stone Chunks *Executioner Set *Knight Set Trivia *The horses of the stagecoach, that take players to the first lamp, were dead after the transport; their corpses can be seen right when you arrive at Cainhurst which implies it is fatal to reach the castle. Possibly, after the massacre of its population, the path is sealed off by Logarius's band to prevent further excavation or inspection. Since all lore regarding the Castle of Cainhurst and Vilebloods comes from Alfred - a fanatic executioner - the path might not be sealed off by the executioners, since even Alfred doesn't know how to get there. *Castle Cainhurst is unaffected by the Moon Cycles. It remains night all game, and the Bloodmoon is never visible. *It is possible that it was inspired by the Castle of Count Dracula from Bram Stoker's famous novel. Sprawling, huge, and unnaturally cold as it is described in the novel, the Gothic architecture fits well into Bloodborne's overall aesthetic and the comparisons are further hinted at by many of the beasts being fought there being inspired by vampires. *The Unseen Headstone, in the Hunter's Dream, calls this location "Forsaken Castle Cainhurst". After warping, the area is displayed as "Forsaken Cainhurst Castle". Videos Gallery Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_concept_art_1.jpg|Forsaken Cainhurst Castle concept art Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_concept_art_2.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_concept_art_3.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_concept_art_4.jpg Cainhurst dining room.png|The portraits in dining room Annalise potrait.png|Annalise dons a Crown of Illusions Cainhurst noble woman 1.png|Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods Cainhurst noble woman 2.png Cainhurst noble woman 3.png Cainhurst noble woman 4.png Cainhurst noble woman 5.png Cainhurst noble 3.png Cainhurst noble 2.png Cainhurst noble 1.png Knight female.png Knight male.png IMG_0586.JPG Image_bloodborne-45.jpg image_bloodborne-60d.jpg Bloodborne™_20151016083229.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_1.jpg image_bloodborne-46b.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_2.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_3.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_4.jpg tumblr_no7haxOOFo1t6xtc8o4_540.gif Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_5.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_6.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_8.jpg image_bloodborne-46e.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_7.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_9.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_10.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_11.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_12.jpg Forsaken_Cainhurst_Castle_13.jpg Bloodborne™_20151016082728.jpg|Flag of Cainhurst Bloodborne™_20151016083211.jpg Bloodborne™_20151016091134.jpg C0l1JQsVIAANHdu.jpg|Cainhurst trophy tyyfhars.jpg|Cainhurst as seen from Hemwick. Category:Locations Category:Unseen Headstone Lamps